upside down
by Gillybeanxo3921
Summary: when Sonny's Dad dies her entire life changes, and her innocent actions lead to deadly consequences... will Chad be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Whaaat?!

My first fan fiction!

Sonny's point of view (spov)

I was walking down the hall with my usual smile on my face. I was going to lunch after another amazing day on _so random!_. As I walked in I noticed Nico and Grady_. _Nico's head was under the nozzle of the yogurt machine, and Grady was keeping watch. Typical Nico and Grady. Tawni was using her bite wipe and gloss! Method of eating, while Zora watched in amusement. Ahh I loved how I fit in here. Even name wise.

I sat down with the usual plate of slop that was forced upon me. How come the king of drama doesn't have to eat this? Stupid Mackenzie falls.

For some reason I couldn't think of a conversation starter. The day had been pretty boring. Nico and Grady sat down with their slop, and soon enough they were all looking at me wondering if something was wrong.

Just then Chad walked in. He got some steak, sat down, and then realized that he couldn't hear Sonny's bubbly laugh. "Hmmm something's wrong here" he noted as he walked over to harass Sonny.

Chad's pov (cpov)

As I approached them, the members of chuckle city looked up I sat and waited for and insult. After about 15 seconds I looked up to see them all staring.

"Hey"

"What do you want, chip drama pants?" Cloudy snapped. I put my innocent face on.

"I was just enjoying the silence in chuckle city today. " and with that I left.

SPOV

"What was that about? 'I was just enjoying the silence in chuckle city today' it was a slow day! There isn't much to talk about! Gawd!" my _so random!_ family laughed. Phew! I was starting to think that it was going to be a long day.

I got up to go to rehearsal. We were doing a sketch about a little girl who gets a pet shoe. I was the pet shop lady, Zora was the little girl, Tawni was the mom, Nico was the dad, and Grady was the shoe. We were already in our costumes so we got on the stage and started rehearsal. After a couple hours I went to the prop room where chad was.

"Who let you in?"

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper I let myself in!"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Are we good then?"

"We are so good" and with that he stormed out of the room.

Just than my phone went off. "Hello"

CPOV

Okay fine I'll admit it. I missed Sonny. I needed to make sure she was okay because lunch was unusually quiet. I will never admit this to anybody but I really like Sonny. I hadn't heard her voice all day. Rehearsal was painful. So I waited in the prop room for sonny as soon as it was over.

When I got back to stage 3 I went outside to the parking lot. It looked like it was going to rain on my baby. Yes my car is my baby. So I took her home and switched cars. My parents had been dead for 3 years. They left me the house. I have been living alone since.

I drove back to the studio. Blondie was staring at me with a menacing face. I wonder why. I threw a hey blondie over my shoulder as I walked in to my dressing room. She was right on my tail so I turned around.

"What the hell did you do to sonny?" she snapped.

"Whaaat?! I said that I let myself into the prop room and then we did the fine good thing and I left. Why what's wrong?" I questioned, concern burning in my voice.

**a/n did you guys like it? Review please! I love channy so I just had to make one! I am a really fast typer and I plan on writing three chapters atleast before I post it. While I was writing this one my internet wasn't working. So I decided to do a fan fiction!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Gone

SPOV

I was in my bedroom at my apartment crying. I couldn't believe my moms words. It wasn't possible. I didn't even get to say goodbye. My whole life turned upside down. Everything was going great. I'm in freakin Hollywood. Now he's dead though.

All the sudden there was a knock on the door. "Sonny it's Chad, what's wrong? I'm sorry." I pretended like I wasn't there.

He called my phone and sure enough it started mooing. It wasn't going to cheer me up now though.

"I know your in there, sonny" since when did he care anyway? I probably would have told him go away but I couldn't find my voice. I started shaking and fell asleep. I dreamless sleep.

CPOV

I went to the lobby asked for another key at the main desk. I explained the situation and they took out another key and we went upstairs. Something was up with Sonny. Blondie told me that she left crying and wouldn't pick up her phone. We got to Sonny's room, the woman opened the door and there was Sonny on the couch.

"Oh sonny" I picked her up and put her on her bed. She fluttered her eyes cutely. Her eyes took in the scene and stopped on me

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Then I noticed the bags under her eyes and the tear streaks.

I ignored her question. "What happened?"

"nothing."

"Sonny I know you enough to say that something happened." I replied curtly.

She stared at me for a while and then she started sobbing. I hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Mm mm myy dd dad died" she sobbed.

"I know how you feel. My parents have been dead for 3 years. They left me the house." Chad informed her.

"Really?"

"yeah, it was hard."

She fell asleep in my arms just like that. I didn't know whether or not to leave. It's not like anybody is going to know that I didn't go home, but if I was there in the morning what would sonny think.

I woke up with her still in my arms the next morning. Her scent was delicious. When I left I noticed I smelled like her.

I went to the studio and informed chuckle city on what happened to Sonny. They went ballistic. I left and got a text from blondie saying that Sonny told her that she was leaving _so random! _I didn't know what to do. I locked myself in my dressing room. Tomorrow she was going to be gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Leaving

SPOV

I was going to the airport. All I wanted was to be with my family. I was counting seconds when I finally got to the waiting area. I had left _so random_. Not knowing if I was going to come back or not, I was a little screwy when I found out. _So Random! _was my dream and I don't think that I could actually leave.

I fell asleep on the plane and woke up when we were overthe airport. The speaker telling everybody to buckle up was what had woken me. Groggily I got off the plan and found my mom. She embraced me, tears streaming down my cheeks.

………………

At home my whole family was there. They all hugged me and told me that they loved me. I went inside to my room and cried. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to scream. I decided to take a bubble bath. I was running the water when my phone went off. It was a text from Chad:

_I miss you plz reply_

I was totally and utterly confused. Chad? Missing me? No way. So I replied:

_Wat? U miss me?_

I got in the bath and relaxed. When I got out I had a message from chad that said:

_Ya a lot plz come back as soon as you feel better._

Wow Chad the king of drama missed me. Then I remembered that dream…. Was it a dream? I pulled out my sweatshirt and it smelled like Chad. It wasn't a dream.

PPOV Portlyn

Chad was a MESS. He was screwing up Mackenzie falls and when you try to talk to him he yells at you. He always has bags under his eyes and his hair isn't conditioned anymore. He wont answer his phone or read his texts and he stares at pictures of Sonny all the time.

How come he couldn't like me instead of Sonny? I wouldn't leave him and I'm not from chuckle city. Why did she leave anyway? Whatever. This is about my Chad. He stays in his dressing room and sleeps there, and he gets his food delivered!

CPOV

It had been three days and I couldn't take it anymore. I asked blondie if she could get Sonny back, but she said she needed time and all that crap. So now I'm sitting here texting sonny when she rights back!

Ya I miss her. Who doesn't? she brought light to condor studios.

Then there was a knock on the door. It was the director of _Mackenzie falls _

"Hey" I said lamely

"Chad baby, I want you to take a couple weeks off. You aren't helping by moping around. Whatever is wrong go and fix it and then come back." he said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Finding Sonny

CPOV

I got on a plane to Wisconsin because I couldn't take it anymore and I had been officially kicked off the show until I got my sonny back. On the plane I texted blondie about where Sonny might be.

Blondie said her home town was named Deckle. Easy enough. Drive to Deckle and find Sonny.

……………………………

I woke up a couple hours later. I started texting Sonny. I asked her how she was doing, if she was going to school yet or just there with family right now. If she was going to high school she would be easier to find. She was doing fine and she wasn't going to high school. Dammit.

I got off the plane, got a taxi and was going to Deckle. When I got there I gave the taxi driver $200 for bringing me closer to Sonny.

This place was sooo weird. The air smelled like dirt, and there was trees EVERYWHERE! The houses were actual houses not apartments. I started looking for people to ask where Sonny lived. I figured if I asked some girls around her age that they would know.

When I saw some I got out of my rented car and asked. The gave me directions I gave them cash. I honestly had never done that before. Asked directions. Hmm.

When I came across the address the gave me I knew that it was it. There were cars everywhere, all her relatives were over. I walked up to the door and rang the bell.

SPOV

I was crying in my bedroom while there was about 50 people in my house. That normally would have excited me, but all I wanted was to be with my mom alone.

I heard the doorbell ring and groaned, more people. Then I heard my mom say "Oh?".

I heard footsteps and sat up. Why would anybody come up here? I already told my mom that I didn't want any visitors. There was a knock on my door. "Hello? Sonny?" A familiar voice said. I gasped.

Is it possible? Am I crazy? "Sonny, open the door!" I opened the door and there was a horrible looking Chad.

CPOV

Sonny's face was tear streaked, she had bags under her eyes, her hair wasn't shiny anymore, the exploding ball of sunshine I loved was gone.

"Sonny?" I didn't know what to say. She looked horrible.

"mmhhmm?"

I hugged her. I told her it was all going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Back?**

**Three weeks later:**

**SPOV**

"**Are you coming back to **_**So Random!**_** ?" Chad asked me.**

"**Yeah, I mean it's my dream and my dad would want me to." I was happy with the progress I had made in the last couple weeks. At first if you just asked me if I was okay I would collapse and cry. Now I could say his name aloud without a problem.**

**Chad and I got on the plane back to Hollywood. When we got there we were both embraced by our casts. Tawni asked as soon as she got me alone if anything happened between me and Chad. Nothing… yet.**

**The next week when things were back to normal y thanked Chad for when I locked herself in my apartment and when I left **_**So Random!**_**.**

**Chad had gone back to his normal ways. Something seemed a little different but I couldn't figure it out. Oh, well. I'll find out sooner or later.**

**He was actually a good guy when you got to know him… sometimes. He helped me in my time of need. He would make a good boyfriend… WHAT AM I THINKING?!**

**PPOV**

**Ugh that ass Sonny is back. Chad soo should have fallen for me. Whatever. It's not like she actually likes him. He's going to break his heart and come crawling back to me! He he he**

**CPOV**

**Damn Portlyn has been harassing me all day. It's sooo annoying.**

**Okay so yeah I totally just made it obvious that I love Sonny. Eventually somebody will tell her and I will become the laughing stock. Woohoo! Maybe I should date Portlyn. We have stuff in common. We are both pathetic.**

**I should be the one to tell Sonny though. If she's not interested at least I can leave with dignity. Yes I will tell her today at lunch.**

……………………………

**was going to lunch and adrenaline was pumping through my veins. There was Sonny sitting at her usual table, eating her usual slop. I felt a pang of guilt as I looked at my steak. I sauntered over staring at her. **

"**Hey Sonny do you want to go out tonight?" I asked. My voice a couple octaves higher than usual.**

"**sure" her eyes lit up as she smiled at me. I smiled warmly back and walked away still smiling.**

**Tawni POV (TPOV)**

"**Did Chad seriously just ask Sonny out?" I yelled. That was so direct. He just walks up asks her out and leaves. No pick up line or anything, Hmph. **

"**I'm not sure yet. My brains still in shock" Grady said**

"**Did you guys just see what I think I saw?" Nico asked**

**Sonny smiled. "Yeah I think so."**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Date

CPOV

I JUST ASKED SONNY OUT AND SHE SAID YES! Woohoo!! Yeah. I can't believe this. Oh shit I didn't tell her when I was going to pick her up. I got it I'll text her. I texted Sonny as I walked back to my dressing room. I was soo happy that I smiled at everybody I saw. Even freakin Portlyn.

I walked into my dressing room and smiled at myself in the mirror. I wasn't just drop dead gorgeous anymore. No now I was like Sonny, happiness radiating off of me. I suddenly understood Sonny.

It took me an hour to choose what I was going to wear on my date with Sonny. Then I touched up my perfect hair and went to get Sonny.

……………..

I was outside Sonny's dressing room. I knocked on the door and she opened it. She had on a smiley face graphic tee, some skinny jeans, and some uggs. She looked gorgeous. I smiled and took her hand.

We walked out to the car when I noticed some weirdo that I had never seen before in the parking lot. He was wearing a red sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers. The hood was on over most of his face so I couldn't see what his face looked like.

It wasn't even that cold out. Hardly windy. I scoffed. Sonny looked at me and followed my gaze to the hooded man. She got in the car quickly and locked the door.

"Hey did you know that guy?"

"No."

"Oh it seemed like you did because you were so scared of him."

"He has been following me around for days."

"I won't let the mean man get you." I teased.

SPOV

We had pulled up to a beach. I loved beaches. I smiled at Chad who just like me, was radiating happiness. We walked over to the shore and walked on the beach. Chad was wearing some jeans and a blue button down shirt with a white shirt underneath. Chad broke the ice.

"Where was the first place you saw that guy?"

"The airport"

"Oh"

"speak of the devil" I looked up to see Chad staring at guy.

"We should get out of here. He's a stalker. He probably has a gun or something. Come on run."

………………………………..

When we got to the car we jumped in and drove away.

"I was kinda getting hungry anyway" I said as we drove away.

"When we go to the restaurant we should see if we can get his license plate number. That way we can tell the police and he will get arrested." Chad said.

"good idea"

It was a Chinese restaurant… my favorite. We got the pupu (a/n I have no idea how to spell that and my internet isn't working write now.) platter. When we left I was full and the guy was outside near Chad's car.

"Oh shit" I heard Chad say.

"What?" then I followed his gaze to my stalker yet again.

"Let's go back inside" Chad said

The man came in with his gun up. He had his hood down for once. He had olive toned skin, dark hair, big round brown eyes, probably in his 40's.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Kidnapped

CPOV

I had been pretty sure when we went inside we would be safe, but no. He follows us in with his gun up. So now everybody in here is in danger because we went back inside. Perfect.

"All I want is Sonny, so if you guys will kindly hand her over, there won't be any problems." he grinned at Sonny.

"She's my Sonny." I said quietly as that sunk in. I couldn't believe this I had her for one night and now he was going to take her away?

"What did you say?" I didn't answer. I wasn't listening. "That's what I thought you said." I didn't have time to think. He motioned for Sonny. How was this happening?

Sonny got up and slowly started walking towards him. I got up, too. "Where do you think your going pretty boy?" he sneered.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. If your holding her for ransom take me, too." he thought about it and said come on. He got some rope and tied us both up. He put us in the back of his truck. Wo-o-o-o-w how dumb. We could just roll out while he was driving, but then he tied us to his truck. Dammit.

This guy thought he was so smart, but he couldn't see us while he was driving. I struggled to get my cell phone and texted the first person on my contacts list Ali, she was from one of the other sets I told her to call 9-1-1, and that the people at the restaurant would know which way we went. Then I turned my phone on silent.

I looked for signs but I couldn't see any. It was dark, and I couldn't get up very far or the guy would know that I was up to something. I was pretty sure he had his window open so I motioned for Sonny not to talk.

……………………………..

woke up about 2 hours later to being hit in the face. Great. Now there was two men. The second one was the one hitting me in the face. "Hey Paul," he called. "Looks like sleeping beauty woke up" okay so the first ones name was Paul.

Paul was dragging Sonny into the woods. We were on the side of a road somewhere. Dammit. I was pretty sure that I would be able to figure out where we were going.

"Come on, Peter" Paul said over his shoulder. Peter started dragging me into the woods, too. After a while Paul stopped. We had been walking for what seemed to be forever. They started getting branches and made sort of a fence for us. Then they made a shelter for them.

I knew if it rained my cell phone would probably break. I hoped it didn't rain, even though it looked like it was gonna.

Everything had moved so fast. I looked at Sonny. She wasn't glowing like usual. Not even Sonshine could brighten up being kidnapped.

I looked over at Paul and Peter. Paul was asleep while peter was planting some kind of seed. They obviously planned on being here a while. After he was done planting, he built a fence around it, too. Things weren't looking too, good as far as getting away went.

Then he started making his shelter more complex. He made a toilet, his own roof, walls and windows, and then he left Paul with his lean-to.

Soon enough they were both asleep. Wo-o-o-o-w these guys were idiots. I turned away just in case Paul woke up and saw me, and started texting Ali again that we were in the woods. I gave her everything I knew so far and hoped that police would find us. I put my phone away.

………………………………......

PPOV (Paul)

I woke up in my lean-to to find this whole big thing that Peter had made while I was sleeping. "Nice job Pete." Then I realized he was sleeping. Dammit that idiot.

I got up and hit him with a stick. Maybe I should just kill him. More money for me, and I got his little house thing. I got up and shot him. I heard both of my prisoners wake up. "Hey princesses"

They both looked at me, still tied up with gags in their mouths. He he he. I tripped on something. Oh, looks like Peter had planted the radishes, and onions. In a couple weeks I would actually have something good to eat. All I had right now was captain crunch.

I looked up. It was starting to drizzle. Good I was getting kind of thirsty. I pulled out my water cooler and filled it with water. It already had water in it, but I didn't know when the next time it would rain would be so I filled It up to the top.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Escape?

SPOV

Paul had shot Peter. Great that makes it easier to get away. What an idiot. There were two for a reason. You sleep while the other keeps watch. Tonight I will get away.

Paul had carried on with the day as if he hadn't just shot somebody. What a coldhearted jerk. I looked over at Chad who was also awake. He nodded thinking the same thing I was. I watched Paul all day. My stomach growled so he threw some captain crunch at me.

I ate it, gracefully. I wished I could give some to Chad. We would both need our strength.

……………………………….

CPOV

That night Paul realized that Peter wasn't there to keep watch. He looked over at me and Sonny pretending to be asleep. He walked into his hut and fell asleep. A half hour later I heard snoring.

I waited another five minutes and then started to untie myself. It was hard, at one point I started gnawing at the rope. After about two hours I actually had gnawed myself semi free.

I used my hands quickly and carried Sonny as far as I could before I tried untying her. I untied her hands and then we worked together on the rest.

We started Running and running knowing that all we could do is hope we could get far enough away from Paul before he woke up.

I called the police hoping that they would track my phone. Then I realized that they could have done that the whole time. Dammit those stupid police officers.

We kept running until we finally came up to a road. "We made it" I mumbled. "We made it!" I yelled!

PPOV

I woke up feeling lousy grabbed some captain crunch and looked over at the princesses. Where were they? Dammit! I'm such and idiot! Ugh!

I have to get out of here. Soon the police would come looking for me. Maybe I could go to Asia and hide. Nobody would ever think I went to Asia.

I started running back to my car. I would go to Mexico first. Then I would go to Asia.

I was getting closer to my car. I could see a break in the woods. There was my truck right where I left it.

SPOV

We were walking down some road hoping for a car to go by, or a little store to appear. We walked for about half an hour before a truck came down the road.

"Hey over here!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Caught

CPOV

"Sonny Run! Its Paul!" I yelled. Sonny can go pretty fast, but Paul was in a car. I wished that the police would get here already.

Then all the sudden a gas station appeared on the side of the road. We ran inside.

"there's a crazy psycho chasing us" Sonny said

"He kidnapped us two days ago"

"we escaped this morning"

"but he found us somehow" I explained

"call the police" Sonny pleaded

"Okay" The guy at the counter said while he quickly grabbed the phone. "You guys go hide in there" he pointed to an employees only door.

PPOV

I was trying to get the hell out of there when I come across Sonny and Chad. Wow I could use them to get to Mexico, and then give them up while I run to the airport to get on a plane to Asia. I wasn't getting my money, but that ship has sailed.

GPOV Greg (the guy at the gas station)

I was sitting there waiting for the regular one customer a day to come in at my Dad's old gas station, when these people come in saying that some wacko is chasing them.

Weird right?

SPOV

I was in a closet with Chad in an office at some gas station in the middle of nowhere.

I hear the bell go off that means that somebody just came in, Paul. "Where are they?" Paul demanded

"In there" thanks a lot kid, he must have had his gun up like at the restaurant.

"Sonny baby I know your in here" He softly said in a deadly voice. He opened the closet door and grabbed us both.

"You guys think your so smart, huh? You can't run from Paul" We were caught. He took us both out back to that wretched truck of his. This time he put us in the back seat of his truck. He didn't have rope.

We looked outside the windows for signs of humans, but we both knew he would take us away from other humans.

"You to better not--" he was broken off be Chad grabbing my hand and throwing open the door. He helped me up and we ran the opposite direction.

"Sonny, I love you" Chad said while they were running.

"I love you, too Chad." After that they both had a sudden burst of energy and ran so fast that they made it back to the gas station and when they got there the police were there.

"Thank god" Just then a gun shot was heard. Chad gasped and Fell.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Safe

PPOV

I shot the little bastard… if I was going to jail I was going to take chaddie with me. Ha ha, you should have seen the look on Sonny's face when she turned to see Chad on the ground.

…………………………

CPOV

I woke up in the hospital with Sonny hanging on my arm… "what happened" I wondered aloud.

"Paul shot you" Sonny sniffed. I hugged her tight.

"We're safe now though." I assured her. Then I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder "Ow" I moaned. That's when I noticed the stitches. Sonny followed my gaze and loosened her grip on me.

"sorry" she apologized quietly.

"Sooo… you love me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes" she turned away red faced. I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss.

SPOV

When we made it back to the studio, Tawni noticed me and Chad holding hands, she meaningfully glared at me. I just smiled, but after she broke her gaze I hid into Chad's chest.

I couldn't believe that after everything, I was still here.

**(a/n Thank you for all your support you guys! with out the comments I probably wouldnt have ended it. You guys are amazing! I actually thought that my first one would stink.... anyway You guys are awesome and reading your comments just made me really excited and I'm thinking of a plot for the next one.. Im thinking of doing a oneshot, but I dont want to.)**


End file.
